make ups and break ups
by lostNconfused86
Summary: im not going to summarize for you it gives it away so you'll just have read it and figure out if its good or not.
1. making up and breaking up

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters off inuyasha  
  
This is my first inuyasha fic so give it lots of reviews!  
  
"Kogome come back here!" inuyasha yelled. "Dammit kogome I didn't mean it." Kogome just kept running w/ tears running down here face."inuyasha,you should have been a little more understanding and tried to listen to her." Miroku said "well I cant help it he kissed her that mangey wolf kissed her!"inuyasha said. "kiara would you go after her" inuyasha asked "and bring her back saftley, and sango go too" "ok" sango said. "damn" inuyasha sat down and looked very upset. Miroku walked over to him. "inuyasha there has to be a logical explanation why koga kissed kogome" "I know that one you idiot hes in love with her the question is why kogome kissed back" "why don't you get some rest and deal with it when they get back" miroku suggested. "ok I think I could use a little nap but if kogome comes back wake me up" "ok" miroku said meanwhile sango and kiara were searching for kogome "kogome!" sango found her with koga "oh koga I just dunno why inuyahsa such a jerk" "kogome" sango called "sango?" kogome walked over to sango "wat is it is inuyasha alright" "ya he's fine but he thinks he over reacted a little and he wants to talk bout it" "to talk about it every time we talk we argue" kogome yelled. "Calm down kogome just come back please and at lease try to talk or talk to me" "well I'll talk to you I guess" "ok lets go" "kogome don't go" koga said "I love you" "ill be back I promise" kogome jumped on kiara and her and sango left. "So wat happened kogome" well I was looking for inuyasha and I saw koga and I started talking to him since I figured inuyasha was with kikyo. So while we were taking I could here foot steps and I saw inuyasha's red kimono and so I thought if I make him jealous he would stop hanging around kikyo and like me instead." kogome started to cry. "Its ok" sango said, "you know inuyahsa really does like you a lot he just don't know how to show it." "Well if he does he doesn't like me more than kikyo" "well lets just go back ok?" "Ok fine" kogome wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. "Inuyasha wake up they're back"miroku shook inuyasha and inuyasha woke up. "Theyre back is kogome ok how long have they been here and is-" inuyasha was cut off by miroku. "Wait slow down they just got here and yes kogome is fine" "now go talk to her and remember try to be nice and listen to her and do not argue. ok?" ok inuyasha walked over to kogome and sat down. It was silent for a moment. "Kogome, are you ok?" "No, inuyasha you hurt me I wanted to tell you wat was going on but you wouldn't listen to me." "im sorry kogome now will you tell me?" kogome started to cry again. She told inuyasha and was still crying inuyasha got closer to kogome and held her is his arms "im sorry kogome I never thought that you were jealous of kikyo and that ive hurt you all this time" kogome dried her eyes. "Its just that I really love you and I cant stand for my heart to be broken anymore so tell me now is me or kikyo?" inuysha thought a lot and it was silent "inuyasha well who is it" "you" inuyasha said "really" kogome said. "yes I love you too kogome" kogome had a big smile on her face. And just then inuyasha kissed her. kogome and inuyasha got up and inuyasha whispered in her ear "ill always love you." Another tear ran down kogomes face but this time it was a happy tear she thought she would never hear that from inuyasha. Miroku said to sango "yup that went very well I think" mirku slyly put his hand on sango's butt. SLAP! "You pervert!" sango said. "Well that went well too" miroku said sarcasticly . "Come on get up you idiot" inuyasha said "get up" kogome asked "inuyasha wat are you gonna tell kikyo?" "Umm that I cant love her anymore and that im in love w/ you now" "you promise" kogome said looking into his eyes with a small bit of doubt. Inuyasha hesitated "yes I promise" "wat about koga" "inuyasha you should know that koga is just a friend that kiss ment nothing I promise ok" "all how cute yall look" shippou said being his annoying self inuyahsa just took kogome's hand and with his other he picked up shippou and pounded him into the ground! OUCH! I was only joking. Geesh. They all layed down and fell asleep and waited for the next day. 


	2. kikyou's revenge

The next day inuyasha woke up and kogome and every one else was still asleep he kissed kogome her on the cheek and went to find kikyou. Kikyou "hey" "hello inuyasha" kikyou said. "I need to talk to you" inuyasha said. "About what?" inuyasha could feel his heart beating he thought I promised kogome and im gonna keep it. "inuyasha?" kikyou said "huh" inuyasha came out of his little thought. "You said you wanted to talk about what" kikyou said getting a little irritated. "Oh I can't see you anymore" inyuyasha exclaimed "what do you mean inuyasha" "kikyou I'm in love with kogome now so I cant see you anymore" kikyou was pissed. "Dammit inuyasha I swear that you will regret this!" Kikyou left and inuyasha thought about what she meant by "regret" was she going to try and hurt kogome or was she going to come after him. inuyasha just hurried back. "Oh inuyahsa you back did you tell kikyou?" "Yes but she's very pissed, and she talked about me regretting it so I don't want you to go off by yourself for a while she might try to kill you" "ok inuyasha" kogome said as she kissed him on his cheek. Meanwhile."Naraku where are you?" "Kikyou I've been expecting you." "Naraku I need a favor" "yes wat is it" "I need you to kill kogome." "Is there a particular reason why I should" naraku asked "she stole inuyasha from me." Kikyou said in anger. "If you wish." "Kagura" "yes naraku" "I have a mission for you, bring kogome to me." "Inuyasha whats the matter?" "There is a very weird scent in the air it smells like kagura" "well what do you know I was right" "miroku protect kogome," "that's real sweet of you inuyasha protecting your loved one" kagura said. "Oh shut up bitch what the hell do you know?" "I know a lot in fact, I know that you broke up with kikyo for that human. "Are we going to fight or are you just going to keep talking" "ok have it your way although I do warn you I'm not going to do the fighting." "I don't care who's fighting I still kick there ass." Inuyasha said. "What the hell is that?" inuyahsa asked himself. "Don't you like it its naraku's newest creation" "its huge" inuyasha said. "Stand back inuyasha ill get rid of it" miroku said. "WIND TUNNEL!" "I wouldn't do that if I were you" kagura said "this thing has enough poison in it you would be dead in five minutes" "miroku stop" sango said, "You'll die!" "miroku put the prayer beads back around his hand to seal it" inuyasha,sango,and miroku tried to fight off this huge demon thing. While kiara and shippou stayed with kogome. "Where 's kagura" kogome asked "there she is, I think I can get her with my arrow. "kogome shot her arrow "bulls eye!" "What it was just a trick then where is the real kagura?" kogome screamed. "Haha" kagura said. "Now what are you going to do inuyasha. I've got you girl" kagura I swear if you don't put kogome down you will die." "What are you going to do?" The huge demon pounded inuyasha into the ground. "Good bye inuyasha" kagura said. "inuyasha!" kogome yelled. "Kogome" inuyasha yelled back. "Inuyasha you badly wounded" sango said. "I don't care I have to get kogome back I promised I'd protect her." said inuyasha "I know this is kikyou's doing" "what you mean?" miroku asked. "When she said I would regret it she must have gotten naraku to help her." "We have to get her back kikyou and naraku will kill her!" ok but inuyasha get on kiara you need to regain your strength. Inuyasha could smell kogome's scent near by "were close I can smell her scent, "there naraku's fortress" "be careful inuyasha" miroku said, "sango and miroku you come with me and kiara and shippou stay out here just in case."inuyasha said. "Why don't I ever do anything exciting" shippou complained. "Ok let's go ya'll" inuyasha said. "Let me go!" kogome yelled. "Hello kogome" "kikyou is that you?" kogome asked. "Yes it is and now you will pay for taking inuyasha from me" kikou tied kogome up and took her bow and arrow. and just was about to shoot her. "Kikyou stop!" inuyasha jumped down and untied kogome "are you hurt kogome?" She shook her head no. inuyasha you are a fool to have come and save her you'll die as well. "kogome run and find miroku and sango" inuyasha yelled kogome ran and looked for miroku and sango. kikyou started to fight inuyasha. nuyasha didn't want to hurt kikyou so he just did his best to dodge them until she either gave up or miroku and sango did something. "Miroku where's sango" kogome asked "I'm right here" "ok good" kogome said. "Are you ok kogome?" miroku asked "Yes I'm fine, but inuyasha isn't kikyou is trying to kill him!" "We better hurry" sango said. They hurried to where inuyasha and kikyou were. "Inuyasha are you ok?" kogome asked, "yes I'm fine" "I need a bow and arrow," thought kogome "kikyou took mine." "Sango, distract kikyou while I get my bow and arrow back." Kogome said "got it." Sango threw her boomerang at kikyou. Kikyou tried to dodge it but it hit her "damn you!" while kikyou was starting to get back up kogome ran towards kikyou and grabbed her bow and arrow. "You bitch" kikyou exclaimed. Sango through the boomerang again this time she dodged it but then kogome shot her arrow and nailed kikyou. kikyou fell to the ground. "kogome run" inuyasha yelled. They all ran out of the fortress as quick as they could. "Where is kiara and shippou" sango said. "inuyasha inuyasha!" shippou yelled. "What is it shippou?" kogome asked. "Kiara is hurt" sango looked very worried "where is she" sango asked, "follow me" shippou ran and the others followed. There she is kiara was lying on the ground covered in blood and unconscious. "Kiara!" sango ran over to her. "Kiara?" she didn't move. "If we don't do something she'll die," sango said. Maybe kaede could help her kogome suggested. "Ok but we have to hurry" sango said. sango picked up kiara and held her is her arms and they all hurried to kaede's village. As they were walking (kinda fast) inuyasha and kogome were talking. "I'm so glad you're not hurt kogome. inuyasha said holding her hand. "That was pretty smart what you did back there with kikyou" "thank you inuyasha" kogome replied. "I was afraid I would never see you again" inuyasha said. kogome thought, inuyasha has changed a lot since he has told me that he was in love with me it's nice not arguing. They all hurried faster to kaede's village.  
  
Next chapter: where is kaede she isn't here. Holds on kiara don't die on us yet. kaeda where are you we need you.  
  
Next Kiara: survives or dies 


End file.
